


stupid

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 2





	stupid

when you get left on delivered for over a day

epic gamer moment

i do that to people too though and sometimes it's the people i care most about

i left jake on sent for like two days because i'm a bitch

and that's on hating yourself

i want to dye my hair

feria m32

violet soft black

i say, as if anyone cares

my dad's phone is ringing

jfc it's too late for that

i miss the way things used to be

i wish i didn't but goddamnit 

stupid dreams

it's just that i was so happy most of the time

now i just feel kind of numb

and that's on gaslighting

like a month out the psych ward

ouch

"what kind of meds aren't you on" currently an antidepressant

read: off my meds and sad

on an antipsychotic now

nobody knows why considering i'm not schizophrenic

it took a lot of thought to spell that word

i wish talking wasn't considered such a crime

what if i just. eliminate all feelings

like ever

especially feelings for people

time to read the upside of unrequited again

except not really because it's not actually unrequited that title isn't fitting

anyway stream want u back by cher lloyd

thank you and goodnight


End file.
